Thnks Fr Th Mmrs
by Dark Mistress of Fire
Summary: Reita and Aoi had a Relationship, but Aoi found Uruha... Thanks for the Memories. He tastes like you, only sweeter. yaoi. includes the GazettE. and is a songfic based on Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by fall out boy. Please review.


Hey, I'm back... this was inspired by a youtube video I watched... I'll put a link on my profile... anyway the video was made by XxRawrXWhorexX thanks to you, that's who this piece of more than likely shit is dedicated to. I don't take much for pride in my work. Hope you like it anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm gonna make it bend and break.  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,  
In case god doesn't show.**

**  
**Reita sat there quietly, watching as Aoi packed up his stuff. He felt like crying, but held the tears back, as he watched his ex lover. He hadn't been good enough apparently. Aoi had found a new lover, not that Reita knew who it was. Aoi thought about it, he felt bad, but being with Reita just wasn't that great, for someone else it would be, but not for him. "Reita," Aoi sighed, "Don't cry over me, it's not worth it." Then he walked out the door carrying his stuff with him.**  
**

**Let the good times roll.  
Let the good times roll.**

**And I want these words to make things right,  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.  
"Who does he think he is?"**

Reita did start to cry, but not until Aoi's car pulled away. "Who does he think he is, telling me not to cry because he isn't worth it." Reita thought more. It was sad, the only person he loved just left him for someone else. He knew about the one-night stand Aoi had while they had been together, and knew that was who he was being left for. He just wanted to die. But, he could try to get Aoi back.

**  
If that's the worst you got,  
Better put your fingers back to the keys.  
**

Reita left, walking carefully to the bar ready to drown himself in alcohol, and hopefully raise his own spirits. He got straight vodka and started to drink.

**One night and one more time.**

Aoi made it to Uruha's place, and made his way inside.

"So, you made it." Uruha asked, "One night, leads to one more time, eh?" He laughed lightly. "Or maybe it leads to a relationship. You never know."

Aoi sighed looking at the seductive creature in front of him, a one night stand and he was hooked. Breaking up with his boyfriend, who he'd been with for years, for someone who he had spent one night with.

"I did promise, that I'd see you again, didn't I?" Aoi asked softly, moving forward towards Uruha, now standing only centimeters away.

"Of course," Uruha said, hands moving up tangling in Aoi's dark black hair, and pulling him closer. Lips almost touching Uruha breathed, "I'm glad you did, I've been waiting to see you again, care to recreate that one night." Then he pushed his lips to Aoi's feeling the others hands immediately go to his waist.

"How much of it, the hotel room only, or all of it." Aoi asked softly, his fingertips brushing just underneath the hem of Uruha's shirt.

"How about we make a new story of our own." Uruha said, dragging Aoi out the door. "I have work tonight, so you come with me." They walked to a bar where Uruha walked in.

**Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."**

Internally Aoi was breaking himself down, thinking over what he did to Reita. He felt bad, but at the same time he felt happier with Uruha. He thought back on his memories.

_"Come on, Aoi." Reita said, running ahead. "Hurry up, you walk so slow. I wanna get tickets, please." Ao laughed gently catching up to his lover. _

_"I'll make sure you get tickets," Aoi said, not revealing he had gotten the tickets already himself, they were supposed to be a surprise. _

_"Well, if you're gonna get me tickets, you'll need to hurry." Reita said, jumping around. _

_"Here, hang on a second Rei." Aoi, said. "I got you a present." He said, handing Reita an envelope._

_Reita looked at Aoi, then opened the envelope. There were his tickets. "How did you-" He broke off hugging Aoi tightly, "Thank you." _

_"Your welcome," Aoi said, kissing him lightly and returning his hug. "I love you." _

_"I love you, too." Reita said, leaning into the hug. Aoi ran his fingers through Reita's hair admiring how beautiful the other was. "Can we go home now, Aoi?"_

_"Of course." Aoi said, breaking the hug and lacing his fingers with Reita's as they started to walk home._

**One night, yeah, and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.**

_"Hey Aoi." Reita asked softly. "Where were you?" Reita looked like he was going to cry._

_"I stayed at a friends house." Aoi answered looking down, ashamedly. _

_"Don't lie to me Aoi." Reita said softly. "I can tell when you lie."_

_"I was with someone else." Aoi said almost inaudibly. _

_"One night stand type of thing..." Reita said almost asking, but already knowing the answer._

_"Yeah," Aoi answered just a little louder than before. _

_A tear hit the floor. Aoi looked up to see gentle tears streaming down Reita's face. He felt bad for doing that, to Reita. But he started to think of the person he had been with the night before. It was amazing..._

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."  
**

_"Reita, I'm leaving...but, this time, I won't be coming back." He said, starting to pack up his stuff._

**Been looking forward to the future,  
But my eyesight is going bad.  
And this crystal ball,  
Is always cloudy,  
Except for when you look into the past.  
**

Now, Aoi started to think of Uruha. He had went out that night, because Reita was at the hospital visiting a friend of his who was in an accident. He let Reita go alone because he knew Reita would need his space. This was after all Reita's lover, the one before Aoi that is. He started to drink when a beautiful man came over to him.

_"Hey," the man said._

_"What?" Aoi asked, feeling a little tipsy._

_"You look upset, what's wrong?" _

_"Nothing." Aoi said, taking another long drink._

_"Are you here alone?" Uruha asked._

_Aoi felt he needed someone, so he decided a one night stand was good enough for him. "Let's just stop beating around the bush and tell me what you really want?"_

_"I want you, in my bed." Uruha said, bluntly._

_"Good, you've got me." Aoi said, getting up. _

**One night stand.  
**

_They got to the hotel, not really talking. They walked into the room, and Aoi shoved Uruha against the door, kissing him. He bit Uruha's bottom lip lightly. Uruha opened his mouth allowing Aoi's tongue to trace it's way over his mouth. Uruha started to pull off Aoi's shirt. Aoi's shirt hit the floor, and he allowed his fingers to brush under Uruha's hands travelling up the other's sides..._

**One night stand.**

_...Aoi and Uruha were on the bed now. Aoi licked from Uruha's ear down to his collarbone. _

_"You taste good." Aoi mumbled incoherently. Uruha flipped it over so that he was on top. He worked his way down Aoi's body, kissing, licking, and biting his way down. Finally, he took the tip of Aoi's erection into his mouth..._

**One night and one more time.**

_As they came together, both laying down and resting. Aoi couldn't remember the last time he had felt like that. When morning came the two looked at each other. "Will I ever see you again?" Uruha asked softly._

_"Yeah." Aoi replied. He knew he liked this man to much to stay with Reita._

_"Good, here's my address. Come visit." Uruha said, writing on Aoi's arm._

_Aoi pulled on his clothes and started to walk away. But he stopped, "What's your name anyway?"_

_"Uruha, what's yours?"_

_"Aoi," He said as he walked out the door._

_"Bye Aoi." Uruha whispered as he left, too._

**Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."**

The man sitting next to Aoi at the bar spilled his drink. "Sorry." The man slurred.

"It's okay," Aoi said, feeling the man was familiar. "Do I know you?"

"I don't know the man..." The man replied looking over at Aoi.

"Reita..." Aoi said, as he realized who it was. "What are you--" But, he quit when he realized why Reita was there. "Sorry." He whispered quietly knowing it was his fault.

"Aoi," Reita whispered realizing who he was talking to.

"I'm sorry Reita, I didn't mean for this to happen, but it's not exactly my fault that he tastes like you." Aoi whispered, then he softly added. "Only Sweeter."

**They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers.  
In hotel rooms,  
Collecting page six lovers.  
Get me out of my mind.  
Get you out of those clothes.  
**

Uruha was smiling as he got to work. He had Aoi now, he knew he had a lot of one night stands, but that was one that he would never forget. The only one whose name he cared to remember. The only one he cared at all about, and the only one whose body he remembered that well. He thought about everything. Aoi left his boyfriend for him, he pretty much threw away everything he had for him. He decided not to work and walked to the bar, and went over sitting on Aoi's lap.

"Hey," He smiled. "I'm not working, wanna go home?" He asked leaning up and kissing Aoi feeling the other wrap his arms around him.

"Sure," Aoi replied, really he just wanted to leave the bar, he couldn't stand seeing Reita like that and knowing it was his fault.

"Actually, let's go dance." Uruha said, pulling him to the dance-floor. "I wish that I could just get you out of your clothes here."

"Follow me," Aoi said, voice dripping with lust. He pulled Uruha into the bathroom, shoving the other against the wall. Kissing him just like he had the night he had met Uruha.

**I'm a liner away,  
From getting you into the mood.  
**

"Fuck," Uruha whispered, seeing as they were naked in the bathroom of the bar he worked at, about to have sex, with the danger of someone walking in at any time. 

**One night and one more time.**

"If one night stands always led to this..." Aoi said, softly realizing how lucky he was.

Reita stumbled towards the bathroom, and made it through. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl, he felt like shit, and he knew he wasn't hallucinating when he had seen Aoi and his new lover sitting right next to him. He saw the look in Aoi's eyes that was saying how much he loved the man with him, but yet still saying Sorry to Reita.He walked out of the stall to hear the moaning as he noticed the two standing there in plain view. He saw Aoi, and the man who Aoi loved. The one he had been left for. He started to cry, and Uruha saw him.

"Aoi." He whispered and the black haired man looked behind him.

"Reita." He whispered.

**Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."**

As soon as he heard his name, Reita ran. He made it home and locked the door behind him. He cried softly making his way to the kitchen.

"He tastes like you only sweeter..." Reita whispered softly walking over to the sink. He pulled out a knife. "Only sweeter." He whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is finally over. Please review and let me know what you think. If anyone wants a sequel let me know. You never know if someone'll wanna know what happens to Reita. Or how Aoi and Uruha are doing. If not feel free to imagine your own life for them all. Well again thanks to XxRawrXWhorexX for the inspiration.


End file.
